


Writing Prompts from Tumblr

by InsaneScriptist



Series: Tumblr Inspired Insanities [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dragons, Gen, I might do it again, I've killed off Nono once, Iemitsu too, Shapeshifting, Sidhe, Tengu, except kinda not really, fugu is dangerous, in another prompt, mythological creatures, personality shifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneScriptist/pseuds/InsaneScriptist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and fics from prompts on tumblr. Featuring cats, mythological creatures, the Varia, Byakuran and whatever else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the summary says.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: people turn into cats when they go to sleep

1.

Tsuna never stops looking like a kitten, a fluffy one, until his twenties. When that long-hoped for growth spurt turns him from kitten to fluffy lion.

Of all the ways to take after his father…

2.

Yamamoto is very much a cat, no matter how much he likes dogs. Really, his favorite food and drink is suishi and milk.

He turns up sleeping in strangest positions, tongue bleeping. He’s white, short hair and has black spots. Also a very long tail.

3.

Bel is similar in terms of favorite food and drink; different in that he doesn’t mind hunting. He loves it, even with his knives.

He’s a long-hair and a creamy orange. He’s probably the smallest of the Varia, bar Mammon. Also do not pet him. The belly is a trap.

4.

Squalo against all expectations is actually a short-hair cat. He just has the fluffiest tail. So much fluff. 

He wakes up the second someone is around with scissors. Also the most prone to sleeping on desks.

5.

The arcobaleno are pretty much newborn kittens. Old enough to have their eyes open, but they only know that because Reborn sleeps with his eyes open.

This doesn’t make them less lethal. Being that cute can be useful.


	2. The longevity and loneliness of a dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus is actually a dragon. like full scales fire breathing prbly going to outlive everyone dragon. (for the au prompt). Asked by chaosandcats.

1.

The Varia all know that Xanxus is a dragon. It motivates some of their decisions. Squalo’s not going to go all knight and attempt to slay Xanxus, Mammon is not going to threaten his hoard, Luss is going to make sure that Xanxus eats the best meat, Levi dotes on Xanxus and Bel is rather thrilled.

Because how many princes were part of a dragon hoard? Princesses were far too trite.

2.

Somehow the rest of the Vongola doesn’t get the memo. The Varia aren’t sure how they missed this when Xanxus has been with them… since occasionally turning into a dragon is a thing.

Plus the whole much hotter body temperature, is something of a clue. You don’t exactly need to see the scales, even though they’re so much closer to the skin these days. Especially under those scars.

3.

The Varia try not to think about what will happen when they’re dead. They know they’re going to die eventually. Despite all the rumors, the Varia are human.

Except Xanxus and that’s the crux of the problem.

4.

No one has seen Xanxus actually breathe fire, while human shaped but it’s probably a matter of time. Especially if the Vongola somehow stay ignorant of this.

5.

The whole issue of the Vongola being unaware of is solved one day. Some famiglia gets hold of some wyvern and decides to attack the Iron Fort.

It sets off all of Xanxus’ instincts and he shifts. The wyvern is quickly killed and the enemy soldiers are soon nothing but ash.

Xanxus flies off towards the Varia’s castle, before pretty much before any of the Vongola can recover their senses. Squalo makes enough noise to cover Xanxus’ absence…

… and no one asks. A couple of the Vongola people -like Reborn- most certainly know now but there’s still a few that are oblivious.

There are a few that are far too oblivious to the fact that Xanxus is a dragon.

The Varia would just like to get rid of Hibari now that Xanxus is proven to be a ‘carnivore’.

At least until Hibari starts sprouting crow-wings and then they stop worrying. Xanxus doesn’t want company most days but that doesn’t mean he can’t get lonely.


	3. Of the Fair Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon: AU Prompt - Mukuro and Byakuran are actually Fey and part of the two different courts (Seelie and Unseelie)

1.

Despite the common misconception that the Summer folk are ‘good’ it’s important to note that they’re just more kindly in terms of disposition to people.

Not that they’re any less dangerous.

2.

Byakuran is Seelie. It’s obvious from his name to how strange he is.

Learning mortal magic -they call it science- has only allowed his strangeness to grow. For once upon a time he was just a mere changeling.

The Mare Rings changed that.

3.

Mukuro was a changeling once upon a time. He was born in the summer months, times deemed unlucky by the Unseelie. They switch him with a human child, and he suffers. Unlucky after all.

It’s why he’s named ‘corpse’ in one of the human languages. That’s what they expect him to be before long.

Mukuro dies. He dies again. He’s died enough to lose his fear of it. He just has a problem staying dead.

The Hell Rings he eventually collects aren’t going to get him either. Because he’s already been to and escaped Hell, so the little traps in those Rings are nothing but mere trifles.

4.

Byakuran and Mukuro may not know everything about each other. In fact it doesn’t even take long for them to hate each other from the depths of their fey hearts.

If Tsuna thought Mukuro and Hibari were bad to have in the same room, Mukuro and Byakuran are a worse combination.

5.

Mukuro’s always been fond of winter and its children. The unseelie part of him enjoys the season where its strongest.

Chrome Dukuro gets an anagram of his name, claiming her as his. She is no corpse yet she qualifies as barely alive. It’s close enough and the irony amuses him.

However she’s not one of the fey or one of his gang. Not truly. She still trusts him, even when she shouldn’t.

Maybe one day, he’ll adopt her properly as a fey. Think of her as a person instead of property.

When that happens she’ll cease to be human, and he’s not certain he wants that. It’s only because he’s a changeling he has a human heart, twisted in its kindness and growth in ways that are only possible to the fair folk. Chrome won’t have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fits them both so very well it's ridiculous.


	4. The love a child to his father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: In which Tsuna actually detests his father for being so absent, dumping him with mafia life, punching him in the face, yet lounging half naked in the living room like nothing had happened (AU prompt)

1.

Tsuna loved the idea of his father more than he ever has his actual father. Someone to teach him, support him and love him in reality than in paycheck form.

2.

Tsuna stopped loving the idea of his father while he was in Elementary. Too many broken promises, too much distance. Half a world away, a few postcards and the scant phone calls were not enough to keep their family whole and happy.

If his father thought the money made up for all the social ridicule his mother faced and that he himself faced… well, it wasn’t like they could let him know otherwise. He at least wasn’t dead.

3.

The more that Tsuna hated the father, the more he resented the absence and lack of responsibility towards his mother. He wanted to make his mother happy, so one day he boxed up his manga, his video games and pushed them into the guest room. He started applying himself to school.

It was hard, but the smile he received from his mother when he finally had a passing grade in math was worth it. He was becoming a good son, and soon he’d become the man of the house.

It wasn’t like his father was actually there to be one after all.

4.

Reborn isn’t impressed with his student according to the dossier he has. Average grades, below average athletic ability, meek and pathetically weak. A sub-par civilian student to be turned into the Vongola’s Boss.

He however revises his opinion on Tsuna’s character soon after meeting him and explaining how and why Tsuna is the only option left.

Iemitsu’s son despises his father. Reborn considers using it as motivation but decides not to; Iemitsu is the CEDEF’s Boss and his boy doesn’t know enough about CEDEF to trust it as he should. It would be counterproductive if the Vongola Decimo couldn’t trust CEDEF or whoever Iemitsu selected for his successor. He could work on Tsuna’s filial duty to his father later.

This might have been a mistake. Reborn doesn’t know for certain; he can’t see the future and he’s as mortal as any other man.

5.

The Varia have escalated things. It’s the night of the Cloud battle and while Hibari dispatched the Gola Mosca that was not the end of Xanxus’ plot. Nono Vongola had been in the robot, powering it and now was injured on top of things, to a level that Reborn couldn’t treat; not in this cursed form.

His student seems to be in shock at the blood on his hands for a moment, but Xanxus’ challenge of vengeance seems to have granted him a clarity of mind. The sort of clarity of mind that spoke of the Vongola’s famed Hyper-Intuition at work.

“Xanxus,” His student called out, “what would happen if both Nono and the Outside Adviser were dead?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Whoever wins the next match would take over.”

Reborn noted that Xanxus was a little perplexed by Tsuna’s line of questioning.

“And the Vongola doesn’t have rules against kin-slaying?”

“No. A number of former Dons have killed their opposition.” Reborn explained, not particularly happy with that fact of Vongola history; loser serves the winner was practically a law but some candidates wouldn’t admit to losing until they were dead. Even if it was their own brother or cousin or uncle. It was why he was glad that they only had to join the rings this time. What was his student thinking, or doing?

Tsuna all but glowed with Sky Flames, eyes closed as if prayer. Reborn didn’t know what his student was doing, but maybe healing Nono?

It was a moment later that Reborn realized that Nono’s chest wasn’t rising anymore. The Ninth Boss of the Vongola was dead. The world’s greatest hitman almost couldn’t believe it.

Tsuna looked so much more mature. His eyes looked older, but clearer. Wiser, more mature. Had the Ninth passed more on to his potential successor as he passed over? It seemed like he had.

Despite this, the last Ring Battle happened as scheduled. Tsuna won, using his own revision of Primo’s technique and then froze Xanxus in the original. Viper -Mammon- defrosted Xanxus but the Sky Ring rejected him.

Xanxus was disqualified. His student had won, which meant he was now Decimo. Especially since Nono was dead. He wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

“I suppose this means Iemitsu will rule the Vongola for a few months while I increase your training.” Reborn said. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but Iemitsu was capable enough even though he was a fool. His student had matured drastically, but was still not ready.

His student ignored him though, seemingly lost in thought. “Mammon.” He called.

“Yes?” The Varia’s Mist asked, dissatisfied by the entire event. Reborn knew that Mammon’s pride had to be hurting.

“You remember what I asked yesterday?”

“Get on with it.”

“I believe my father has come down with fugu poisoning a few days ago. Such a shame that no one outside of Japan knows how to treat it.”

Reborn was surprised to hear that. Iemitsu had left the night of the Lightning Ring Battle, hale and hearty.

“But accidental death is known to occur from domestic preparation. Therefore the Vongola and CEDEF are currently headless. That is the current situation, correct?”

“It is.” Mammon agreed.

“Despite having become Decimo, I haven’t been trained to run a criminal empire. I haven’t even finished school yet, so even if I understood the Vongola, I wouldn’t be able to run it. I wouldn’t understand what I’d have to do for profits and more. Therefore, I name Xanxus to be my voice in the affairs of the Vongola until I am able to take over officially. We’ll have to work out the details later, Mammon, since I presume you have no issue smoothing things out in the CEDEF? I really don’t know how they’re supposed to work…”

Mammon, the Varia and all those watching were stunned silent. Reborn was thinking and calculating. How would Tsuna know about the fugu unless…

Tsuna offered a sheepish smile. His eyes were sharp behind those messy locks of hair. He really _had_. He had killed his own father and there wasn’t a trace of regret. Just purpose, not even a grim one like he had been before this farce of a Ring Battle.

(Bonus)

It’s been a few years and a couple of adventures since then. One to the future, another to a hidden island and the craziness that is always a characteristic of the Vongola.

It had been something of a tense affair after the Ring Battles but there had been a couple of contracts hammered out, along with a lot of PR for the mafia-side of things. No one needed to know how Nono really died when he was already so old, and Iemitsu’s death really was ruled an accident.

There really was a lot of shit swept under the rug and otherwise disposed of. The Varia were good at that.

His student seemed to take things well in hand when it came to negotiating the contracts. Xanxus, despite being the definition of volatile, tolerated the Decimo. Most of the length of the discussion of terms for the contracts involved educating his student on the intricacies of the Vongola, its branches, Houses and allies. The limits of what Xanxus could do under Tsuna’s authority, which was practically nothing except ‘don’t kill innocents’ -since ‘civilian’ would include corrupt politicians and so on- and a few other potentially troublesome individuals.

Reborn wouldn’t say that Xanxus and Tsuna were friends but they had a certain understanding that most wouldn’t dare have with the Varia Boss.

“It’s been confirmed that Iemitsu died of fugu.” Xanxus had mentioned in a way that might have been off-hand in another man, but seemed accusatory.

“Poison Scorpion Bianchi, has been a guest in my home for over a year now. She and Mama sometimes cook together.” Tsuna reflected the implied accusation.

Xanxus smirked, understanding in ways that Reborn couldn’t quite yet. “I suppose this means we get to mourn our ‘fathers’ together.”

“Yes, such a shame.”

That had been years ago, and even now people thought that exactly that was what happened every year more or less. Drinking their sorrows and grief away. Such 'good sons’.

Reborn was just glad they had the decency to do so behind closed doors, where no servant would intrude.

“Looks like they had quite the celebration last night.” Squalo remarked.

Reborn could only agree, judging by the number of empty bottles and half-eaten plates of food. Reborn looked at the mess and pulled out a set of bag pipes. Then he began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will turn into actual fic eventually; it's halfway there already. It's supposed to be 5 headcanons from an au... *grumbles*


	5. A Rainbow of Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon: For the AU thing: sky will have storms personality, storm gets rain, rain gets thunder, thunder gets mist, mist gets sun, sun gets vloud, cloud gets sky. They will still have the same flame though, just personalities swapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sticking to headcanons this time. Decimo generation this time, so I went for seven headcanons.

1.

Tsuna’s not dame-Tsuna, so much stubborn-Tsuna. So long as it interests him. Anything else can fuck off.

Reborn is not precisely happy to deal with this sort of thing, again. At least it’s not Dino all over again; Tsuna’s just a love-struck fool.

2.

Yamamoto loves all the attention that being the Ace of the team gives him. Unfortunately he doesn’t know how to deal with anything that’s not praise and still tries to jump from the roof.

He jokes that he might take up skydiving one day. With a parachute of course, he adds. Tsuna swears to ground Yamamoto for life.

3.

Gokudera’s a cool collected genius. It wins him a rather massive following a school, for being so obviously bishie material. He’s completely oblivious to this though. He also has his obsessive moments still. Especially over Tsuna’s safety and so on.

They actually have a better relationship because they both worry about each other. Yamamoto finds it comical to mess with them.

4.

Ryohei’s hard to understand, runs around the whole town and is fiercely protective of those he cares for.

He really hasn’t changed at all, but if he doesn’t like you there’s no way to get in contact with him. He just, kinda sort comes by at the right time to save their bacon.

Sometimes literally, the one time Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to cook a western breakfast. Kyoko drifted by and stole some with a cheeky smile before she went to see Hana and Haru; Tsuna chased after her.

5.

Lambo is a manipulative little brat from the moment he arrives. No one is quite sure how he manages to get away with all the things he does, but he’s certainly gotten more creative.

Also, a child’s imagination is a scary place. There’s only so many ways that a child should be able to scare a person.

6.

Mukuro’s energy hasn’t been dampened by prison or by having to interact with the world through Chrome. He’s still very excitable and constantly twitching with the urge to move, to do.

Now if only his goals weren’t ‘destroy the mafia’ and ‘drown the world in blood’. Chrome at least goes on shopping sprees that at least have some real money involved. However Tsuna doesn’t enjoy being used as a bag-carrier unless he’s carrying Kyoko’s bags.

Tsuna also doesn’t know how Chrome and Kyoko’s friendship works, but he’s a bit concerned, because Chrome time-shares her body with Mukuro. Until the day he learns that Mukuro has his own opinion on fashion and feels that the world has turned upside down.

7.

Hibari likes order, harmony and serenity at the school. Anyone who violates that will be bitten to death.

And then subjected to a terrifying meeting over tea where Hibari smiles and explains why he’s disappointed in their behavior, as herbivores, since the school rules are there for them, the school and their education and eventual place and society.

Hibari doesn’t have many repeat offenders. Actually any, since Kusakabe suggested being more sociable over tea. It’s a good idea, since Hibari gets his tea and the herbivores explicitly learn what offence has committed and what will happen in the future should they defy the order and harmony of the school.

Hibari smiles as he drinks tea. It’s terrifying, like a sword of Damocles over their heads. It is the feeling of indescribable threat that happens to permeate Hibari’s every action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is based a bit on Bianchi aka he’s kinda got a love-interest he’s chasing after but can get distracted from.  
> Yamamoto is more Lampo than Lambo. Lampo’s easy-going nature and the volunteering nature of Lambo, even if Lambo’s tendency to join is more comical than not. Yamamoto’s is a bit terrifying to witness.  
> Gokudera really didn’t change much at all, but I think he’d be more collected if a bit dense since he got a bit of Yama in him. (That sounds so dirty…)  
> Ryohei is interesting, usually he’s kinda in and out of the manga for specific purposes. They kinda just leave him to do his thing in canon for the most part because he’s that exhausting to be around. This way he has reasons to avoid people -training- and doing his own thing, popping in and out as he pleases instead of how the story demands.  
> Lambo is base a bit on canon-Chrome, in the 'scary child, we don’t want, ignore and get rid of’ but considering that Chrome is something to the effect of a soul-mate to Mukuro… you probably should be watching Lambo more.  
> Mukuro gets all of the Sun’s eagerness. Chrome does too but she channels it differently.  
> Hibari is based off of a less socialized Nono. Not clumsy but he’s finding his way and methods that work for him. Give him time and he’ll be even more terrifying.


End file.
